


神的宠徒

by wunianyouyu



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunianyouyu/pseuds/wunianyouyu
Summary: 深情神祗酒吞x虔诚信徒茨木2w字，一发完。有不露骨的R描写。这篇文是关于性，爱，罪，信仰和死亡。文中有些难理解的地方我标了＊，文后有注释，帮助阅读。前2000字是铺垫，请耐心阅读，后面就是神和信徒独处的场合了。





	神的宠徒

**Author's Note:**

> 深情神祗酒吞x虔诚信徒茨木  
> 2w字，一发完。有不露骨的R描写。这篇文是关于性，爱，罪，信仰和死亡。文中有些难理解的地方我标了＊，文后有注释，帮助阅读。前2000字是铺垫，请耐心阅读，后面就是神和信徒独处的场合了。

“宠幸你是对你的恩赐，我虔诚的信徒，莫要惶恐。”  
——  
庄重肃穆。  
灯火通明的大殿内正在进行四年一度的大祭典。  
供桌上摆满了献给神的珍馐美馔。  
年事已高的教皇穿着华丽的袍服站在神谕台前祈求神的指示。  
略微站在后面一点的是两大祭司，台下则是俯首的虔诚教众，黑压压一片，都在默默祷告着。  
这总体暗淡的色调中唯一明亮的颜色属于白袍祭司茨木。  
茨木似乎天生就适合当白袍祭司。他那一头白发就好像是神的指示：你，一定会是我的信徒。  
茨木也确实是个虔诚的信徒，几乎可算做教皇指定的下一任继承者。他自幼在教廷长大，所接触的一切都与神圣的信仰有关，他也深爱着这一切。对于教廷所尊奉的神祗，茨木投入了他的所有，在他当上白袍祭司的那一天，他便宣誓自己从身到心都属于无上的真神。

“无上的真神给了我神谕，这一届进入祭祀神殿的人是——”教皇环顾脸上都带着渴望的教众，最后看向了一脸平静的茨木，“白袍祭司茨木。”  
众教众虽有些遗憾，但都鼓掌对茨木表示祝贺。他们都信服爱戴茨木。他的虔诚人尽皆知。真神既然选择了他，说明真神一直在看着他们，他们并没有被抛弃。教徒们对自己的信仰更加坚定。  
“祝贺你，茨木。”黑袍祭司鬼切走了过来，拍了拍茨木的肩。他知道进入祭祀神殿是茨木一直以来的梦想，现在实现了。真神感知到了他虔诚教众的愿望。  
“谢谢。”茨木终于露出了微笑。其实他内心早已雀跃不已，只是常年来没有波澜的生活让他不善于也不会表露出自己的感情。  
“茨木，好孩子。” 教皇过来抱了抱他，“等你从神殿出来，我就宣布你当教皇。”  
“我敬爱的教皇，为何？”茨木有些惊讶。  
“我年事已高，把教廷交给你我很放心。”教皇拍拍茨木的肩，“我知道你一心都在神身上，不想管理世俗琐事，到时候鬼切会帮助你的。有你们俩在，教廷一定发扬光大。”教皇欣慰地一手搂着一个祭司。

茨木在圣水池沐浴净身了三日，终于由两位神女引领着到了祭祀神殿大门前。  
“四年后见。”跟着来的鬼切抱了抱茨木。  
“四年后见。”茨木笑了笑，转身走进了大门。他期盼着看到神迹。  
在之前无数年间，偶有被选中者出来后宣称自己看到了神的真身。因此祭祀神殿是唯一一个神现身过的地方。茨木渴望一睹他毕生侍奉的神的风采。  
鬼切看着那抹白影消失在门后，随后和神女们离开了。  
祭祀神殿是一个很神奇的地方，里面别有洞天。说是神殿，其实是一个宏大的建筑物，由三座神殿连在一起组成。  
茨木进入的大门是庭院的大门。庭院左边是前世殿，中间是现世殿，右边是来世殿。这里有阳光，也生长着花草树木，还有野兔野鸡，一切祥和安静，这座建筑，像是深处山林，矗立了百万年的孤独的神庙。  
茨木对瞬间来到这样一个地方感到惊叹。他几分钟前还身处首都最繁华地区的教廷总部，现在已经来到这么一个好似田园的地方。  
他开始按照惯例工作。  
每日先到前世殿焚香点灯。前世殿的神台上有三盏灯，每日到了午夜自会熄灭，第二日需要重新点上。  
然后到现世殿潜心祷告，直到闻到神酒的气息。相传神很爱饮酒，若是闻到神酒的气息，则表明神对信徒的祷告很是满意，特前来聆听。  
晚上睡觉前再到来世殿擦一面镜子。这是一面神镜，可观未来之事，但需特殊方法使用。神镜每天都会蒙尘，需要天天擦拭。  
干完了这一天的活，最后一件事是在现世殿的神台上放上一杯供奉神的神酒。  
茨木做完这些事，满意地上床睡觉了。  
第二日，茨木先到前世殿焚香点灯，内心感慨了这种奇异之事，然后来到现世殿，他大喜过望。神台上的酒杯空了。是神在夜晚来喝了酒吗？！  
他开始虔诚地祷告，难掩内心的激动。  
如此过了几日，每天酒杯都会变空，但茨木还未得见神的真容。

在此神殿过了一月，当满月再度来临时，茨木坐在庭院里的桂花树下，怀里抱着一只野兔抚摸着，手上还拿着一本教义在用心看着。  
今晚月光格外亮。  
“可真是一个虔诚的信徒啊。”突然一个渺远的声音传来。  
茨木手抖了一下，他觉得自己听错了。  
“你没听错，我在这里。”声音的主人似乎知道了他心中所想，说道。这次声音从他头上传来。  
茨木站起了身，仰头看着树上。  
树枝间坐着一个红发齐腰的青年。那是怎样惊天的美貌，绝非凡世所有。茨木从未见过如此貌美的人，那紫色的眼珠如同浩瀚天空中的星辰，又如勾人心魄的迷烟。茨木完全迷失在里面。  
“我虔诚的信徒，为何目不转睛地看着我？”神笑了。  
茨木这才惊醒，深觉自己刚刚僭越。他赶紧跪了下来，将头磕在地上，用虔诚的声音说道：“我尊奉的神，您何故现身？请给您愚笨的信徒一点指示。”茨木觉得自己的心跳的很快，这是他一生中最重要的时刻。只是他没想到神这么年轻。他幻想过无数次神长什么样子。是充满智慧的长者？还是慈爱的父亲？是杀伐果断的战神？还是圣洁的女神？但是他从未想过神是这般英俊的青年模样，还有这般亲切的姿态。  
＊他听到神落地的声音。一双赤脚出现在他的视线中。 他低垂着头，看上去卑微至极。  
“噢，我的信徒，不用如此拘束，你可是我选中的侍奉者。”神走远了，“到现世殿来。”  
茨木在原地又跪了一会儿，这才起身拍拍身上的土走向现世殿。  
神坐在大殿中的王座上，一手撑着头，看着台阶下跪伏着不敢抬头的信徒，觉得有些有趣。  
“到我面前来，迷路的小猫。”神说道。  
茨木诚惶诚恐地跪到神面前。  
“抬起头来看着我。”神用脚尖勾起茨木的下颚。  
茨木被迫抬起了头，然而他不敢看神，只是低垂着眼。  
明亮清澈的金眸，毫无杂质。神很满意，他喜欢这双眼睛。  
“迷途的羔羊，亲吻我的脚背。”神命令道。  
茨木颤抖着托起神的脚，在脚背上落下一吻。  
“很好，我对你很满意。”神这样说着，抚摸了茨木的脸，随后消失了。  
茨木呆坐在地上，脸上的温度犹在，但空荡荡的大殿只有他一人，一切仿若梦一场。

之后神隔三差五会出现，每次都会触碰他的信徒。  
茨木感到能被神这般对待是无上的荣耀。他留恋神的触摸，他渴望神的触摸。  
“我可怜的信徒，你为何不敢看我？”神再次用手托起茨木的脸，茨木低垂着眼，长长的睫毛遮住了他眼中的迷恋。  
“我的神，您太过耀眼，故而我不敢直视。”  
“噢？那第一次见我时目不转睛的又是谁？”  
“我的神，是我这个无知者僭越了，请您责罚。”  
“噢，我在你眼里是随意杀生的神吗？”  
“不不不。”茨木心觉说错了话，赶紧跪下，“神，您的慈爱世人皆知，只是我愚笨，说不出好听的话语。请您恕罪。”  
“我不需要那甜言蜜语，我的功绩我心知肚明。”神坐在王座上，声音慵懒，“我忠诚的信徒，告诉我你们教廷最近都做了些什么。”  
听到神提到教廷，茨木马上把教廷最近做的事情详细地说了一遍。  
神看着终于不再卑躬屈膝，而是神采奕奕的信徒，嘴角扬了起来。  
“教皇带领我们做了很多事。”  
“你是一个无私的人，我的小猫。”神抚摸了摸茨木的头顶，“那你呢？你又做了什么？”  
“我没做什么大事，只是每日做着祷告。”  
“如果你只是每日做了祷告，我也不会选择你。”神俯身轻语，“不管怎样，你说的一切我很满意。”  
“站起身来，我的羔羊。”神坐直了身子，终于带了点威严。  
茨木起身站好。  
“脱衣服。”神一手撑着头，看着茨木，平静地说道。  
茨木只是犹豫了一瞬间，便按神的旨意开始脱衣。  
过长的白发四散开来，遮住了他光洁的胴体。白袍掉在了地上。茨木低垂着头站在那儿。  
“我要嘉奖你，我忠诚的追随者。”神站起身，站到茨木面前，用手撩起茨木的一缕白发嗅了嗅。  
神将他的信徒的白发撩到后面，然后托住茨木的后颈，噬咬着他的喉结，逼迫他仰起了头。  
神抚过茨木的皮肤，引得他的信徒一阵惶恐的战栗。  
“宠幸你是对你的恩赐，我虔诚的信徒。莫要惶恐，接受就好。”  
茨木常年沐浴圣水，皮肤光洁白皙，身上也有肌肉线条，但是并不夸张，反而充满了美感。一双白晃晃的长腿就那样暴露在空气中。一切恰到好处。神很满意。  
“我的小家伙，告诉我，你可曾有过情事？”神亲吻着他的耳垂问道。  
“不曾……”茨木的声音有些颤抖，“教廷禁止……执事以上……神职人员……此事……”  
从未被人触碰过的身体此刻敏感到了极点。茨木感觉整具身体都脱离了自己的控制，他的双腿不由自主地发软，最后竟是站不住跌在了神的怀里。  
“噢，那此刻你又为何接受我的宠幸？”神搂住他慌乱的信徒，亲吻着他的肩胛。  
“因为您是我的神。我的一切都属于您。”  
“可是这违背你的教义。”  
“您说的一切才是无上的真理。”  
“呵。”神笑了，“我可爱的信徒，你取悦了我。”  
神把茨木推倒在王座上。他的手伸到他的信徒还未被别人涉足过的领域。  
茨木忍不住呻吟起来。他捂住自己的嘴，深觉此般声音不堪。  
“不要压抑自己，我的信奉者。”神拿开茨木的手，看着他的信徒通红的脸颊、带着情欲的神情。  
这种感觉太奇怪了。茨木看着自己前面挺立的小东西，羞耻不已。  
“不必害羞，我的小猫。”神抚摸了茨木的脸，“＊我既是你灵里的丈夫，自可做你身体的丈夫。这不是什么难事。”  
神亲吻了他的信徒。  
“这种时候，你应该配合我。”神说道，“我来教你如何成为完整的人。”  
神拉开了茨木的双腿，看着那个狭隙间流出的液体，不由笑了。  
“高贵的白袍祭司却有一副妓女的身体，真是怪事。”神伸手去探索着他的信徒的身体。  
茨木身前的小东西颤动着，他全身颤抖，渴望神进一步的触碰。  
“这般便忍不住了吗？我迷途的羔羊？”神停下动作，看着茨木。  
“我的神……我请求您……”茨木说不下去了。  
“请求我什么？小猫，你可要说清楚啊。”  
如此羞耻的话如何能说出口？茨木喘息着，想要自己忍受。  
“有这般耐性确实不错。可是，”神抓住了那根冒着液体的东西，“这不是我想要的。”  
“我的神……我……请求您……”茨木的声音带上了哭腔。  
“请求我什么？”  
“我请求您满足我卑劣的愿望。”茨木像是鼓起了巨大的勇气，“请您宠幸我。”  
“这才对嘛，我的小猫。”神笑了，满足了他的信徒的愿望，进入了他的身体。  
“啊哈——”茨木捂住嘴，想把这满足的呻吟压下喉头。  
“不要拘束，这里只有你我。”神再次拿开了茨木的手，“那么现在，我要享用我的贡品了。”  
神行动起来。  
在神的王座上，茨木把自己献给了神。＊他知道自己偷吃了禁果。可是引诱他的不是毒蛇，而是神自己。

茨木第二天在王座上醒来，神已不见了踪影。若不是自己满身的痕迹，他定会以为这只是自己的恶念一梦。   
＊神劫掠了他。茨木知道。神劫掠了他，但神馈赠得更多。他馈赠了茨木新的自我，真正的茨木。  
他现在完全是神的人了，从身到心。这个认知令他愉悦。  
可是他想起昨夜神说的享用贡品。所以神是对每个来这里的侍奉者都如此吗？想到这儿，茨木的心脏疼痛起来。  
神不只是他的神。神还有其他信徒。他并不是神的唯一。这个认知令他痛苦。  
他心知自己不再高洁，他有了恶念，他想独占他的神。

之后有段时间神没有出现，神台上的神酒却照样消失。神每天都来，只是不再见他。茨木感到难捱的孤寂和失落。  
这日月色正好。茨木在圣水池中沐浴，突然他感到身后有具温热的身体靠近他。  
“噢，我的神，您来了。”他转过身，惊喜万分。  
“我的小家伙，一段时间没见我可有想我？”神挑起茨木的一缕头发，嗅了嗅，然后亲吻了一下。  
“噢，我的神，当然，当然。我无时无刻不在想您。”茨木开心地说道。  
“可你明亮的金眸为何蒙尘？”神挑起茨木的下巴，盯着他的眼睛，“你的金眸已不再清澈，我在其中看到了欲望。”  
茨木低下了头，他羞愧难当。他不配再当白袍祭司，不配再当神的信徒，他已被恶魔撒旦抓住了心脏。可是，被神抛弃比死亡更令他痛苦绝望。  
“我的神，我的丈夫，我请求您不要抛弃我。我自知我已堕落，但我对您的信仰不曾减少半分。”茨木跪了下来，水漫过他的肩膀，他双手抓住神的小腿。  
神俯视着他，表情严肃了些：“我忠诚的侍奉者，你究竟被何欲望缠身？以致让你愿意沦为撒旦的教众？”  
“噢，我的神！这等卑劣的欲望您让我怎能启齿！”茨木犹豫了半响，小声道，“我对您有了欲望。”  
“很多信徒都对我有欲望。”神对此不以为然，“但我不至因此而抛弃他们。人类自然难以完美。可是你，我可怜的小猫，你贵为白袍祭司，应是早已消除了七情六欲，此时又为何重拾此人类恶习？”  
“不，神，不只是欲望。”茨木痛苦地说道，“我想独占您。”  
神笑了，他万万没想到是这样：“你这贪心的小猫，竟想独占我？我宠幸你已是对你莫大的恩赐，你竟还敢有这样的奢求？”  
“我深知这是我僭越的奢望，可是我请求您，只要让我继续在您身边侍奉您就好。”  
“可是你的信仰已不再虔诚，我迷途的羔羊。”神的声音里带着悲哀，“你想占有我，便不可能再如以前一般虔诚。”  
“噢，我的神！我尊奉的无上真主！我的丈夫！我到底要怎样才能继续留在您的身边？”茨木卑微地祈求道。  
“也许死亡可以。”神突然伸手，将茨木按入水中，毫无防备的茨木马上呛了口水，身体的本能促使他挣扎，可是对神的信仰令他控制了自己的行为，转而等待死亡。  
可是神并没有让他死，在茨木意识模糊、濒临窒息的边缘，神把他捞了出来，亲吻了他，给他渡气。  
茨木呛了两口水，清醒了过来。  
“我的神，您这又是何意？”茨木颓然地坐在地上。  
“我的小猫，我真是太纵容你了。”神叹了口气，“我决定让你短暂地占有我，仅限于我宠幸你之时。”  
“噢，我的神，您的意思是？”茨木惊喜地问道。  
“你没听错，我的信徒。”神蹲下身亲吻茨木湿润的头发，“因你曾经虔诚的信仰和令我满意的侍奉，我决定给你这般嘉奖和恩赐。”  
“噢，我的神！您是多么慷慨大度！”茨木连忙俯首感谢。  
“你值得这般嘉奖。”神用手指挑起茨木的下颚，亲吻了他的脖颈。  
随后神爱抚着他的信徒的身体，黑色指甲的手划过每一寸肌肤，他的信徒战栗着。  
“高洁总是与卑贱相生。”神亲吻茨木的嘴唇，“我的信徒，你可要记住这一点。即便人前你是高贵的白袍祭司，在我身下时也不过是求欢的妓女。”  
“噢，我的神……我时刻谨记……”茨木紧闭着双眼，咬着唇，沉溺在神的爱抚中 。  
他心知自己已堕入地狱。他听到了恶魔的呼唤和邀请。  
他做出了一个大胆的举动。他伸出双手抱住了神的腰。  
“噢，你这小家伙真有胆量。”神有些惊讶，没想到他的信徒竟敢做出如此越矩之事。  
“噢，我唯一的神，我祈求您像上次一样占有我。”茨木的眼中满是眷恋。  
“我可怜的白袍祭司，”神搂住了他的信徒，“你已堕为恶魔。你现在真像一个风尘之人。”  
“为了您，纵使堕为卑贱的妓女我也心甘情愿。”  
“可你又知我会接受你这样自甘堕落的信徒？”  
“我相信慈爱的您不会抛弃一个对您有忠诚信仰的人。”  
“可是我不缺你这一个信徒。”  
“可是您爱世人，自然不会因其身份而有不一样的爱。”  
“那可不一定哦，我的小猫。”神抚摸着茨木带着潮湿水汽的脸，“我对身为白袍祭司的你的爱就要多于其他世人。可若是你自甘堕落，那么……”  
“噢，我的神，我祈求您不要说出让我心死的话。”茨木伸出一只手捂住了神的嘴，他深知自己逾矩了，可是他无法忍受神说出抛弃他的话。  
“噢，原来我的小猫是一只小野猫啊。”神抓住茨木捂住他嘴的手，亲吻了他的手指。  
“呜……”茨木绷直了腰身，神将手伸向了只有他踏足过的领域。  
“里面真是温暖呢，我的小家伙。”神动了动手，看着茨木的表情变化。  
茨木紧咬着唇，不敢发出声音。  
“你总是这般拘谨。”神将手指伸到茨木嘴里，另一只手动着。  
茨木忍不住闭上嘴，牙齿咬到了神的手指。  
“我的小猫牙齿还真是锋利。”神抽出手指，看着上面的一排牙印笑道。  
“神，我的神，我请求您……”茨木抓住神的手臂，身子紧绷着，像在忍受极大的痛苦，“您可以现在占有我吗？”  
“呵，是我对你太过纵容，以致你敢一再有新的奢望？”  
“我……”茨木脸色绯红，情欲催化着他的身体，他忍不住蹭了蹭神放在他脸旁的手。  
“然而我还是决定满足你的愿望。”神把茨木按倒在地上，茨木的脸贴在了地上。  
神的双手掰开了茨木的臀瓣，然后猛烈地进入了茨木的身体。  
“啊——我的神……”茨木呻吟着，泪水被逼了出来，“我可能看着您？”  
“真是个缠人的小猫。”神俯身，掰过茨木的脸，亲吻了他的唇。  
水面波光粼粼，月亮掉在了水里，映照出神和他的信徒交缠的身影。  
水边湿身欢情的结果就是身体的崩塌。  
第二日茨木高烧不退，连床都起不了。  
“我可怜的小猫……”神坐在床边，用手抚过茨木通红发烫的脸颊。  
“噢，我的神，您来了……”意识模糊的茨木挣扎着想要起身，被神制止了。  
“躺下吧，我的小猫，因我对你的宠爱令你受苦，我允许你躺在床上与我对话。”  
“可是神……”茨木声音嘶哑，因着昨夜的欢爱和病痛。  
“保持缄默吧，我的小家伙，”神将一根手指放在茨木干裂的唇上，“我可不想你美妙动听的声音因此受损。”  
“是，我的神。”茨木听话地闭上嘴，只是睁着迷蒙的金眸看着神。  
“我可怜的小家伙，让我来治愈你。”神上了床，在茨木身边躺下，伸手将茨木拥到自己怀里。  
“我可怜的小猫，你全身发烫。”抱着如火炉般的茨木，神降低了自己的体温，“现在好点了吗？”  
茨木点点头。  
神看着茨木这般迷糊的样子，笑了。  
神将手伸到茨木身后，那可怜的地方有一些肿胀。  
“噢，神，我现在不能……”茨木有些慌乱，他现在的身体真的不允许他再接受神的疼爱。  
“我的小猫，不要惊慌，我说过我要治好你。”神这样说着，将手指插了进去，引得茨木一阵低声呻吟。  
“我的神，恐怕我现在的身体无法接受您的宠幸。”  
“这次并不是一般的宠幸。”神亲吻了他的信徒。  
“噢，我的神，您可不要亲吻我，我怕这恶劣的病毒传染给您。”  
“我的小傻猫，神祗之躯可会惧怕人世小小的病毒？”神刮了刮茨木的鼻尖。  
“是我愚笨了。”茨木笑了笑。  
“我的小家伙，我要进去了。”神帮茨木翻过身，从后面进入茨木的身体。  
“呜……”疼痛和高烧使得茨木浑身颤抖，喘息呻吟。  
“神，您说过这不是……宠幸……”茨木不理解神的意图。  
“当然是为了给你治疗，我的小家伙。”神在茨木耳边说道，“从我身体流出的液体包含神力，可以治愈你。”  
“唔……我的神，我该怎样才能报答您这无上的恩情？”  
“我可爱的信徒，这不是什么难事。你只需照旧侍奉我即可。”神亲吻茨木的耳垂，说道，“＊茨木，我虔诚的信徒啊，你要记住，不管爱上什么人，都不要放纵。从你肉中射出的精，是你的魂。切记自爱。”  
“呜——神，我时刻谨记着……”高温模糊了茨木的意识，他竟没注意神直呼了他的名字，不然他将会感到无上的荣耀。  
茨木感到周身都暖洋洋的，一种温和的感觉席卷他的全身，与之前两次宠幸不同，这次的欢爱让他无法心生邪念。  
此次床笫之欢无关风月，仅为救治。  
神和他的信徒相拥而眠。待茨木醒过来，神已不见踪影。茨木恢复了健康，但他感到失落。  
＊神的无上恩宠使他病了一场。  
热势退尽，还他寂寞的健康。

神并不总来。然而很多时候他都在茨木沐浴的时候来。  
“我的神，您为何每次都在我沐浴之时来？我无法做好准备，端正衣冠见您。”茨木站在水中，感受着身后神的亲吻，问道。  
“怎么，我的小猫，难道我来的时候还要先告诉你？”神从茨木身后搂着他的腰身，亲吻着他的头发。  
“不不不，只是……每次我都赤裸着身体……”茨木脸红了。  
“我要看的就是最真实的你，我可爱的信徒。衣服乃身外之物。”神按住茨木的肩，让他转过身面对自己，笑了，“况且，你全身上下哪一处我没有看过、感受过？又何需那无用的衣物？”  
茨木看着神的笑容，听到这般话语，捂住了自己的胸口，有些愁苦：“我的神，我觉得我病了。”  
“噢？为何？”  
“每次看到您的笑容，我都心跳加速。”  
“呵。”神被取悦地笑了，“我可爱的小家伙，我虽不屑于人类的甜言蜜语，可这些话从你嘴里说出来我却爱听。”  
“这并不是甜言蜜……唔……”  
茨木抬头间，神堵住了他的嘴唇，并在他的唇上舔了舔，说道：“让我尝尝你是偷吃了什么蜜，小嘴这样甜。”  
茨木心跳不已。  
他高高在上的神，受万人敬仰，却惯于用人类最粗鄙之语向他讲述人类永恒之困扰——情。＊并且神乐于言传身教，教他情爱的艺术。  
茨木，这个世间最虔诚的信徒，领悟了教廷所有高深教义的白袍祭司，在向他的神学习情爱的艺术。  
神看着他的信徒充满欲望的金眸。  
他曾爱这双金眸的清澈。  
如今他爱它的欲望满载。  
“我的神……我有一事想询问您……”在欢爱的间隙，茨木喘息着问他的神。  
“说吧，我的羔羊，何事令你疑惑？”神餮足地亲吻了茨木胸前粉红色的小点，问道。  
“您可是知道我的凡俗之名？”  
“我当然知道，我的小家伙，你的一切我都知道。我像了解你的身体一样了解你的身世，我一直看着你。”  
“那……”茨木犹豫了一会儿，但是这个疑问在他心里盘旋多时，“我上次生病时您可是叫过我的凡俗之名？”  
“原来是这件事。”神笑了，“怎么，有什么问题吗，我的小猫？”  
“请求您再叫我一次。”茨木睁着渴望的眼睛看着神。  
“我忠诚的信徒，你向我索求的越来越多了。”神挑起茨木的下巴，“你的贪欲变得无休无止。”  
“神，对您的爱慕已使我被贪婪吞噬。”茨木一脸悲伤，“我该怎么办？我的神？”  
“爱慕我是你应该做的。”神玩弄着茨木身前的小东西，“虽然你已堕入地狱，我还是愿意赐予你我的宠爱，我可爱的信徒，我的茨木。”  
茨木全身如过电般震撼，他呆立在原地，脑海中回响着神的声音：我的茨木。  
神的声音轻飘却有力量。他的凡俗之名从神嘴里说出来，仿佛也带上了某种神圣，而不再是一个普普通通的名字。  
“噢，我的神。”茨木跪在水中，亲吻着神的神躯，“我请求您以后可否一直称呼我的名姓？”  
如此慈爱可敬的神，他怎能不爱慕沉沦？  
“当然可以，我的茨木，我虔诚的信徒。”神抚摸了茨木的头顶，随之赐予了他的信徒又一次宠幸。  
“我的茨木，那你可知我的名讳？”神挑起怀里人的头发，手里把玩着卷了卷。  
“我的神，我当然知道……”茨木累坏了，缩在神的怀里，声音有气无力。  
神的名字世人皆知，却不曾有人直呼，因那是最大的禁忌。  
“噢，那你可否叫来听听？”神慵懒地要求道。  
“我的神，恕我无法如此做。”茨木支起身子，看着神，“这不合礼数，是对您的冒犯。”  
“是否冒犯由我说了算。我允许你直呼我的名字。”神直视着茨木，流光魅影在他眼中闪耀，日月星辰在他眼中幻灭。  
茨木鼓起勇气，叫出了那个他在心里反复呼唤多年的，带着神圣的名字：“酒吞……我的神……”  
“噢，我的小猫，我允许你以后一直这么叫我。”神祗酒吞被取悦了，轻笑出声。  
看着神的笑容，茨木看见了百花的齐放，听见了万鸟的和鸣，感受到了世间万物的生机。  
“我的神，恕我无法如此做，这是不可跨越的底线。”然而茨木皱眉，不能满足酒吞这一要求。  
看着茨木脸上的决然，酒吞知道自己信徒的执拗和坚持，也就不强行要求他了。  
“噢，我的小家伙，可莫要荒废了你的学习，给我读读教义吧。”酒吞凭空拿出一本教义递给茨木。  
“神，您好像拿错了……”看着教义的封面，茨木脸变得通红。那是《爱经》＊。  
“有什么问题吗，我的小猫？”酒吞看着茨木的神情，逗弄之心更盛，“你是对我的教义有何疑问？”  
“不敢，我的神。”茨木脸仍旧很红。  
“那就为我读这一章吧。”酒吞随便翻开一页，递给茨木。  
茨木看着那页的标题，脸红成了柿子。那一章讲的是性爱的亲吻，前戏和各种姿势。  
“噢，我的神……”茨木手都在颤抖，“您确定？”  
“当然。”酒吞看着茨木的表情，只觉有趣。  
《爱经》确实是教廷的经典教义，但因其过于直白的对于情爱的描述，一直被束之高阁，只有教廷内司管教众性爱的神职人员才会阅读。因此这是连白袍祭司茨木都不曾读过的教义，当然，也是他的知识盲区。  
“你可真是奇怪，我的小猫。你明明已经被我宠幸过多次，为何这时还像个未经情事的傻小子？”酒吞取笑道，“不过一些文字，有何好羞耻的？”  
“您说得对。”茨木正了正心神，开始朗读教义。  
酒吞爱茨木认真的样子。每逢他拿起教义，似乎世间诸事都再无法入他的眼。可是就是这样的高洁令他想要践踏。神爱愚弄世人。  
“我可爱的茨木，这里可是这样做？”酒吞迫使怀里的茨木仰起头看着他，他则低下头亲吻着茨木的额头，这是茨木刚刚朗读的＊“颠倒吻”。  
“噢，是的，我的神，您做的完全正确。”茨木根本没察觉到神对他的戏弄，继续认真读了下去。  
“噢，我的小猫，这里可是这样做？”酒吞侧过身，拉起茨木的一条手臂，亲吻了他的侧腰。  
茨木的身体颤抖了一下：“我的神，您做的完全正确。”  
茨木继续认真地念着，突然酒吞把他从怀里拉了出去，然后把他摁到身后神殿的柱子边，让茨木的背紧贴着冰凉的石柱。  
“神？”茨木疑惑地问道。  
“不要停，我亲爱的茨木，”酒吞单腿跪在茨木双腿间，“我在尝试这个亲吻，它有一些难度。”  
酒吞抓住茨木的一只脚踝，将茨木的腿拉起搭在自己肩膀上，尝试着亲吻他的大腿内侧。  
“噢，我的神……”茨木的声音和身体一起颤抖着，“您这样让我无法静心朗读。”  
“这是对你的考验，我的茨木。这是一种静心的修行。”  
茨木恍然大悟，原来神是在帮他潜心修行。他马上定了定心神，继续读了下去。  
酒吞照着茨木的朗读一直实践着，在大腿内侧留下自己的痕迹后，酒吞转战来到了茨木的小腹上，然后是胸口，直到两个粉红的小点变得红肿。  
期间茨木断断续续地读着，他努力集中注意力，但是身体的变化和呼唤让他难以专心。  
酒吞吻过茨木的锁骨，然后是脖子。茨木将教义举高，艰难地阅读着，最后用已经变得低沉惑人的声音微微喘息着说道：“我的神……您这样我真的无法专心，求您停下。”  
“好吧，我的茨木，那我们不读了。”酒吞抓住茨木的手，撞掉了茨木手中的教义，然后把他的手抵到柱子上，用手指轻轻摩擦抚摸着。  
教义掉到地上，被风翻了几页，是前戏的部分。  
“我的小猫，既然你无心学习，那我只好言传身教了。”酒吞欺身上前，将一条腿抵在茨木两腿间，双手将茨木的手按在头顶上，十指紧扣，嘴上还不忘索取着茨木唇上的甘甜。  
“我的小猫，你已经有感觉了？”酒吞感受着腿前的触碰，低头看去，笑了。  
“哈……噢，我的神……”茨木胸膛起伏着，他的金眸中已满是情意，温暖如细碎阳光，明亮如夜空繁星。  
神用自己的前端去摩擦触碰小茨木，小茨木颤微微的，尖端慢慢溢出液体。  
“我的小家伙，再忍耐一会儿，这么快可不行。你需要一定的耐性。”神盖住小茨木的顶端，不让它行动。  
“呜……我的神……这有一定难度。”茨木紧咬着唇，脸上身上全是汗液，他试图夹紧双腿，但失败了。  
“我来帮帮你，我的小家伙。”酒吞俯下身，去亲吻小茨木，并且用舌头舔了舔，还用牙齿咬了两下。  
“噢，我……的神……您别……脏……我求您……不要……戏弄……我……”茨木极力忍耐着，脸色都发白了。  
酒吞的手里已经满是溢出来的液体，他知道茨木是再也忍不下去了，便松开了手。小茨木一下弹起来释放了，全喷到酒吞小腹上。  
“哈……哈……”快感后的茨木喘息着，看着酒吞的小腹，有些慌乱，“神，对不起，我……”  
“没事，小家伙。”酒吞拿过旁边茨木的白袍随意擦了擦，看了眼《爱经》，“我们继续吧。”

“我的小猫，这次你可要忍住啊。”酒吞这次起了坏心眼，直接给茨木的前端戴了个束带，堵住顶端，让他没办法释放。  
酒吞看着束带下的小茨木越变越大，也没有想要帮忙的意思。  
“呜……”茨木紧咬着唇，喘息呜咽着，他极力夹紧大腿，却挡不住挺立的前端，并且液体竟也从束带缝隙间留流了出来。  
大腿根部满是汗液和体液。  
茨木感到煎熬，这根本不是宠幸，而是惩罚。  
“我的……神……我可是……做错了……什么？您……在……惩罚……我……吗？”茨木好不容易说完了一句话。  
“不，我亲爱的茨木，我只是在教你情爱的艺术。”酒吞搂了搂茨木的腰，“此教义博大精深，你可得跟我好好学习。”  
“可是……我的神……真的好……难受……”茨木眼泪都逼了出来，看上去极度可怜，像是在惩罚他一样。  
“好吧，我的小家伙，我们今天到此为止吧。”酒吞知道自己欺负过了头，替茨木解开束带，说道。  
茨木释放后整个人都没了力气，软软地倒在酒吞怀里。  
“我的神……现在还……不能结束……”茨木抓住酒吞的手臂，用仍饱含情欲的金眸看着他。  
“噢，那你说我应该怎么做呢？我的信徒？”酒吞又开始逗弄茨木。  
“您知道的……”茨木脸色绯红，不敢抬头。  
“你不说我怎么知道呢，我的小猫？”酒吞笑着说。  
神明明知道一切他的想法。他是故意的。茨木明白神在戏弄他，可是，他别无选择。  
茨木抓过酒吞的手伸到自己后面的狭缝间，然后抬头看着神，几乎是明示了。  
“既然你有求于我，那我也提个条件。”  
“我的神，什么条件？”  
“一会儿交合时你要叫我的名字。否则我们就这样结束吧。”  
茨木面露难色地思考了一会儿，身体的紧迫占了上风，他咬牙点点头。  
“我可爱的小猫，你可要坐稳了。”酒吞把茨木抱起面朝着自己，坐在自己大腿上，说道，“你自己找找位置。”  
茨木没想到酒吞这样说，愣了一下，满脸通红地伸手去摸神的器官，然后自己调整位置坐了上去。  
“不要那么僵硬。”酒吞拍了拍茨木的臀部。  
茨木身体抖了抖。  
“我要进去了，我的茨木。”酒吞亲吻了茨木的眼角，然后猛地往上一顶。  
“呜！——慢一点！我的神……”强烈快速的刺激促使茨木绷直了身子，他仰着头，闭着眼，紧咬着唇。  
“叫我的名字。”酒吞停下了动作。  
“……酒吞……”  
“很好，我的小猫。”酒吞愉悦地继续运动。  
“嗯——酒吞……酒吞……”茨木一遍又一遍地呼喊，祈求他的神温柔一些。  
在酒吞几次顶撞之后茨木终于找到了一个更舒服的方式，他将双腿夹在酒吞腰上，双手搂紧了酒吞的脖子，将头搁在酒吞头侧，享受着这场交合。  
“噢，我的小猫，你要学习的还有很多。”酒吞见茨木这般生疏，觉得有些好笑，在他肩头留下痕迹，说道。  
“嗯……”舒服的茨木只是哼哼了两声。  
“我的小猫，我为你准备了新衣服。”酒吞拿出一件几乎遮不住什么的袍子。  
“噢，我的神……这件衣物……”茨木看了看那件衣物，脸染上了红色。  
“穿上试试。”  
“我的神，这件衣物太过露骨。”茨木站在那，衣物只遮住了他的胸部，露出了略有肌肉的腰身，往下的裤裙只能遮住大腿根部，一阵风吹来他都能感到阵阵凉意，更别提全露出来的背部。  
“其实我觉得你什么都不用穿，我的小猫。在这儿只有你和我。”酒吞看着他，笑着说道。  
“神，这不合礼数……”   
“怎么，难道你觉得你还能穿上你的白袍？你已不再高洁，我的小猫。”  
“噢，你说得对，我的神。”听到这话，茨木有些丧气。确实，他已不再是高洁的白袍祭司，自然不配穿他的白袍。  
“噢，我的小猫，莫要丧气。”酒吞见茨木听进了自己的话，情绪变得低落，连忙亲吻他，温柔地说道，“不高洁乃是人类常态。＊世人皆以为那些法官，神父，一切德高望重的人比自己更圣洁，一比照他们正派的生活，虔心向上的祈祷，世人就对自己的罪孽感到畏惧。然而，我的茨木，你知道吗，花白胡子的教会长老如何朝自家年轻女仆的耳朵里灌着下流的悄悄话；多少女人急于穿上寡妇的丧服，在丈夫临睡前给他喝下一杯毒酒，让他在她的怀抱中睡上最后一觉；乳臭未干的小伙子，如何急于承继父亲的财产；美丽如花的姑娘们如何在花园里挖出一个小小的坟坑，埋葬她们的私生子。通过人类天生对罪恶的同情，你将嗅出所有的地方--无论教堂、卧室、街道、田野还是森林--都发生过罪行。你将看到，整个大地就是一块罪恶的污迹，一块巨大的血迹。远远不止这些。你将洞察每个人心中深藏的罪恶，一切邪恶伎俩的源头，发现人心险恶，恶念无穷，比人的力量--比撒旦的最大力量--能以行为显示的更多更多。”  
茨木完全惊讶了，神是怎样以平淡的口吻来叙述这些罪恶滔天的罪行！原来他的神是这样认为人类的吗？  
“噢，我的神，我深知教义告诫我们人生来有罪，但是＊原罪和犯罪是不同的。人类固然有无法克服的道德缺陷，我们骄傲、贪婪、好色、懒惰、贪吃、嫉妒、愤怒;但是同样有美好的品质，我们乐于助人，尊师重道，相互信任，愿以自己微薄的力量来让世界变得更美好。心存恶念的犯罪者只是人类中的一少部分。虽然人人都有道德缺陷，但不是说我们都犯了法。”茨木盯着酒吞，认真地回答。  
“噢，我的茨木，你总是这么善良。”酒吞用鼻尖蹭了蹭茨木的脸，“我要给你戴上红字＊。”  
“我的神？红字不是……”茨木一脸疑惑，说话都结巴了，“通、通奸（Adultery）吗……”  
“噢，我的茨木，红字可以是通奸，可以是亚当的陨落（Adam's Fall），也可以是天使（Angel）！我告诉过你，高洁总是与卑贱相生。”酒吞笑了，他亲吻着茨木的脸颊，“你比六翼天使更加圣洁。”  
“噢，我的神……”茨木被酒吞这番夸奖弄的脸红心跳。

月桂树下，酒吞正在教茨木＊“爬树”。神让茨木一只脚站在自己脚上，另一条腿夹住自己的大腿，手搂住自己的脖子，另一手放在自己肩上。  
“我的神，您为何对情爱之事如此熟稔？可是以前和其他信徒也做过此事？”茨木的语气中带着自己没有察觉的嫉妒。  
“我的小猫，我真的对你太过纵容了，以致你竟敢质问我。”酒吞转过身，把茨木抵到月桂树上。  
“嗯……那您又为何纵容我呢？”  
“真是只伶牙俐齿的小猫，你就不怕我惩罚你吗？”  
“您不会的，对吗？”茨木的语气带着笃定。  
“你说得对，我不会惩罚你，永远都不会。”说着，酒吞挺身进入，“当然，宠幸时的不算。”  
“唔……可是神，您还没有回答我的问题。”茨木双手撑住酒吞的肩膀，对此不依不饶。  
“没有，我的茨木。”酒吞亲吻他的胸膛，“我只和你一个信徒做过此事。”  
“当真？”茨木觉得惊喜却又不敢相信。  
“神从不说假话。”酒吞看着他，紫眸前所未有的坚定，“我的小猫，我只宠幸过你一人。”  
“噢，我的神，可是以后呢？在我之后还会有其他的信徒来侍奉您，您可会像对我一样对他们？”  
“你真是越来越贪心了，我的小家伙。你可知你生命不过几十年，却想一直占有我？”神笑了，“不过于我漫长的存在而言，被你占有几十年也无关紧要。”  
“噢，我的神，可是实际上只有四年！一想到我走后您又会有新的侍奉者，我就痛苦万分。”  
“呀，你这贪婪的小猫，你可知你现在就像那地狱的恶魔？”神刮了刮茨木的鼻梁，“占有我四年还不够，你竟妄想成为我的唯一？”  
“噢！神！我知道这都是我卑微的奢望，可是我无法抑制自己的嫉妒。”茨木双手捧住神的手覆在自己脸上。  
“呵，我卑微的信徒噢，你可还记得我是世人的神，信徒众多？”神抽回自己的手，笑了，“不过你的愿望我会考虑。虽然我是众生灵里的丈夫，但是我可以只做你身体的丈夫。噢，我可爱的小猫，我会考虑的。”  
“可是神，您的存在是永恒的，时间之河也源远流长，未来的日子必将有比我更貌美、更聪慧、更虔诚的信徒来侍奉您，难道您不会恩宠这些信徒吗？”茨木感到十分难过。  
“噢，我那精通教义自信满满的白袍祭司去哪了？你就对自己这么没有信心吗，我的茨木？”酒吞轻抚茨木的脸庞，为茨木的妄自菲薄而心软。  
“我的神，我可是因对您的爱慕而堕落的叛教者，又怎比得上虔诚高洁的信徒？”茨木侧过头，躲过酒吞的抚摸，一滴晶莹的水珠划过他的脸庞，滴到地上。  
“我的茨木，”酒吞叹口气，“你并非叛教者，你是世间最虔诚的信徒，你对我的爱慕我全都感受到了，真真切切，没有谁比你更令我满意。”酒吞捧着茨木的脸颊，亲吻他眼角的泪珠和脸上的泪痕，像对待珍宝般小心。

神殿的每个角落都留下了神和他的信徒交合的身影。  
酒吞坐在王座上，茨木正跪伏在他的身前取悦着他的神。  
“唔……哈——哈——”茨木松开自己的嘴，粉红色的舌头半露了出来，带着唾液和神的体液，他的金眸满盈着迷雾。  
“我的小猫，站起身来。”酒吞用眼神示意茨木。  
茨木听话地站起身，然而令酒吞惊讶的是，茨木径直坐到他怀里开始亲吻他。  
＊他将脸俯在酒吞的脸上，又将嘴唇印在他那温和湿润的嘴唇上。长久地，他亲吻着酒吞。让酒吞深深惊叹的是茨木在如何引导他；在怎样聪慧地降服他，推却他，魅惑他。在第一个绵长的亲吻后，一连串奇巧而纯熟的亲吻接踵而至。每一个吻都有别于另一个吻。酒吞推开茨木微喘着气。他看着茨木一脸平静却足够魅惑的神情。  
茨木学的很快。酒吞对此感到无比惊讶赞叹，他天生是当妓子的料。  
“噢，我的茨木，我想你已经学会了情爱的艺术，我再教不了你什么了。”  
“我的神，您莫要如此夸奖我，我需要学习的还有很多。”  
“不，你所掌握的情爱的艺术已足以让神动心。”  
“包括您吗？”  
“是的，包括我。”酒吞诚实地回答。  
“噢，这真是最高的赞扬，我的神。”茨木愉快地俯身又亲吻了他的神，“那您还会宠幸我吗？”  
“既然你已习得情爱的艺术，那我想是不用了。”  
“不不不，我的神，习得的艺术还需多加练习才行。您能陪我练习吗？”  
“噢，你这缠人的小猫。”酒吞被取悦了，“我答应你。”  
“我的神，其实我并不明白您为何教我情爱的艺术。”  
“怎么，你觉得这个教义有什么问题吗？”  
“并不……我不敢质疑您的教义，只是，您为何又告诫世人要禁欲？”  
“禁欲潜修确有其好处，但并非长久之法。”酒吞轻轻抚摸着茨木的头发，“我且问你，若你不给一头狼吃肉，而用暴力驯化它，它是否会变得温驯？”  
“短时间会，但是时间一长……”茨木恍然，“它会变得偏执疯狂，更加不能驯化。”  
“是的，因为你压抑了它的本能。狼生来吃肉，若你给它吃草，岂不荒繆？于人类而言也是如此。情爱是人类的本能，短期压抑可以让人更有忍耐力，但是长此以往，只会变得病态。”  
“可是也不能天天……”茨木看了眼酒吞，小声说道，“纵欲……”  
“嗤，我可爱的小猫，你觉得我在纵欲？”酒吞挑起茨木的下巴，“你觉得我沉迷于情事，嗯？”   
“不，我的神，您怎会……”茨木红透了脸，他受不了酒吞这般挑逗的话语和声音。  
“我的小猫，那你可知为何我日日宠幸你？”  
茨木摇摇头。  
“你没觉得自己最近身体更加强健了吗？”  
“我以为是和您呆在一起的缘故。”  
“确实是和我呆在一起的缘故。我曾告诉你，从我身体里流出的液体包含神力。我日日宠幸你是为了延长你的寿命。”  
“噢，我的神！”茨木并不感动，反而担忧地问道，“这可有损您的神躯？”  
“就算损失几千年也不怎样。”  
“几千年！”茨木惊呼，“我的神，我不再奢求您的宠幸，请您保重神体。”  
“可是你不是想长久地和我在一起吗？”  
“如果这会伤害到您，我宁愿不要。和您朝夕相伴了四年我已很满足。”  
“哈哈哈，我可爱的小猫，”酒吞愉悦地笑出声，“纵使我损失几千年也比你活的久太多。你可知道，四年于我而言犹如一瞬？”  
“可是神，您想过吗，我从这儿出去后再不能与您相见，长久的寿命于我而言是一种折磨。”  
“噢，我的茨木，我会想办法到人世找你的，一定会的。”酒吞轻触了茨木的唇，许下誓言。  
“那么神，为什么白袍祭司要消除七情六欲，神却拥有七情六欲？”这是困惑茨木很久的问题，他终于问了出来。  
“这是一个必经的过程，我的茨木。” 酒吞摸着他的头，“一生二，二生三，三生万物，万物又化为一。这是一个由简到繁再由繁入简的过程。当你超脱尘世达到化境，便又拥有了七情六欲。如果神是冷漠无情的，神如何爱世人？我又如何爱你呢？”  
“噢，我的神，那我现在已经达到化境了吗？”茨木睁着眼睛渴望地看着酒吞。  
“虽然还差一点，不过我想差不多了，我的茨木。”

进入第四年，茨木越发过分地向酒吞索取疼爱，几乎日夜不息。  
“我缠人的小猫，我是神躯倒没什么，可你的凡人之身可能承受这般疼爱？”酒吞看着茨木发白的脸，有些担心。  
“可是，我的神，我不想离开您。”茨木说着这话，心里感到痛苦，“四年之期即将到来，我踏出这里便再没有侍奉您的机会。”  
“我的小家伙，之前那么多年你都是独自祷告侍奉我，怎么现在贪恋起呆在我的左右？”  
“因为我卑劣的欲望。人一旦心生恶念，便无法止息。”  
“那可如何是好？”神故意问道。  
“我不知道。”茨木声音充满悲伤，“若是不能呆在您的左右，我宁愿……”  
“噢，小猫，可千万别说出那个词。”酒吞捂住了他的嘴，“你可知那是大罪。”  
茨木眼泪忽的就下来了。倒把酒吞给看懵了。  
“怎的小猫还成了个爱哭鬼？”酒吞替茨木擦拭着眼泪，又觉得有些好笑。  
“神，我请求您，一定要来看我。”茨木拥住神，将头埋在他的胸口，泪水沾到了酒吞皮肤上，冰凉冰凉的。  
“好的，我可爱的小家伙，我说过我一定会想办法去看你的，一定会的。”酒吞将茨木拥在自己怀里，亲吻了他的发顶。  
他又何尝想和茨木分开？只是神界自有规矩。

这一次酒吞离开了有段时间，连神酒都没有动过。  
茨木心心念念着他的神，想念着他的触碰，那滚烫的手指的温度。  
“呜……哈……哈……”茨木爱抚着自己的身子，身前已经起了反应。他手里拿着酒吞留下的衣服闻着，满脑子都是他的神。  
“呜……我的神……酒吞……酒吞……”茨木将手插到自己身后捣弄起来。  
茨木不常叫酒吞的名讳，一般都是尊敬的“我的神”，只有在和神欢爱时他会叫，其余时间即便是酒吞也撬不开他的嘴。酒吞要是知道自己离开的这段时间，自己的小家伙心急到了这种程度，也会失笑吧。  
神界有些事务需要处理，酒吞耽搁了些时间，等到他来到神殿，着急见他的小猫时便看见了这般香艳的场景。  
“噢，我的小猫，你竟心急到这种程度。”酒吞从茨木身后拥住他，调笑道。  
“噢，我的神，您来了！”茨木有些慌乱地拿出自己的手指，既想抱住酒吞，却又不敢。他犯了教廷的大罪。  
“我的茨木，你可知自渎是大罪？”酒吞挑起茨木的下巴，直视着他的眼睛。  
茨木垂下眼帘不敢看他的神。  
“我该怎么惩罚你这不听话的信徒呢？”  
“我的神，我心知自己已堕为恶魔，犯了不可饶恕的罪孽，随您处置。”茨木低声说道。  
“呵，我的小猫，这次怎的认起错来？你犯的禁忌还少吗？与我欢爱，妄想占有我，质疑我，还敢堵上我的嘴，这些，每一条都足够送你上火刑架。”酒吞抓住茨木的手，亲吻他手指上的体液，“你又会怕再加一条自渎之罪吗？再说了，你犯了这么多禁忌我可曾惩罚你？我说过，我永远都不会惩罚你。所以，我的小猫，不要感到羞愧。我喜欢看你这个样子。”  
“我的神，您到底为何对我如此纵容？我不值得您这样。”茨木抽回手，听了酒吞一番话，他反而觉得自己辜负了神的宠爱。  
“值不值得我说了算，我的小家伙。”酒吞将茨木拥入怀中，手伸到茨木后面，“我说过，你令我很满意。现在，我先来帮你解决麻烦吧。”

神最近真的很忙碌，又有一段时间没有来了。  
茨木在前世殿做日常打扫，有些心不在焉的，他实在太想念他的神了。  
这么一段时间没见就想成这样，出去之后要怎么办呢？茨木心里十分难过。  
“哄”的，殿里的三个灯火光大盛，最后连结成了一片火色，那上面隐隐露出一些图像。  
“噢，我的小家伙……”  
茨木惊呆了，那火光中竟显露出神的样貌来，还伴随着神的声音。  
“噢，我的神……”一个安宁的女声响起。神的身边出现了一个女人，看不清样貌，但让人感觉必然是绝世美色。  
接下来的影像让茨木直接摔到地上。  
神与那名女子交合起来。  
“不！不！”茨木不敢相信他的所见所闻，捂住自己的耳朵，闭上自己的眼睛，然而那旖旎的声音还是穿透了他的耳膜。  
茨木眼泪唰地流了下来。他的神骗了他，他的神竟然骗了他。他根本不是神唯一宠爱的信徒！神是个骗子！  
接下来轮番出现神和另外的人交合的影像，后面的人也都看不清样貌，但是都是男子。  
影像还在播着，茨木内心已经没有了波动，他已心如死灰。  
如果不能得到神的宠爱，那他活着还有什么意义？＊即便知道自尽是教廷最大的罪孽，死后只能堕入地狱，他还是想要结束自己的生命。教义什么的在这一刻与他无关了，他淡然地回顾自己的一生，唯有和神相处的日子每一帧都刺痛他的心。当初的时光有多幸福，现在回忆就有多痛苦。  
他的神是这个世间最大的骗子，偷走了他这个信徒的心，并加以蹂躏。我再也不会信奉你了，我的神……  
茨木感受着血液从手腕流出，逐渐冷却。他的最后一滴泪凝固在了脸上。

“哈，月读神和邪神真是麻烦。”酒吞解决了神界事务，正往神殿赶。他这次很久很久没看见他的茨木了，他很想念。即便两三个月于他而言连瞬间都算不上，但与茨木相隔的日子却让他觉得过了几千年那么长。  
神殿静悄悄的，酒吞探查着神殿，发现茨木在前世殿内。但是他发现了异状，茨木的生命体征极低。  
“茨木！！！”酒吞站在前世殿门口，看着茨木身边的一滩血，感觉心脏停止了跳动，他的眼里流出一滴泪。  
“茨木！茨木！”酒吞这时完全不像一个神，倒像失去爱人的凡人。他把自己的神力渡给茨木，伤口渐渐愈合了，但血液恢复还需要点时间。他就这样静静地守在茨木身边，慢慢地给茨木渡着神力。凡人之躯承受能力太低，要是一次性给太多神力只会爆体而亡。于是这个过程持续了三天。  
最后感受到茨木生命体征平稳下来的酒吞瘫坐在地上，凄然一笑：“茨木，你这是想让我背负上永远的罪恶吗？上一次我眼睁睁看着你死，没能救你，这一次你干脆想要死在我面前让我永远自责是吗？”

茨木动了动手指，随后缓缓苏醒过来。  
他看着头顶的天花板，喃喃自语：“这里是……地狱？”  
“你还没有死，我的茨木。”酒吞低头出现在茨木视野内。  
“噢，我的……”茨木闭上了嘴，眼里的惊喜也马上归于平静。  
“怎么，看到我不高兴，我的小家伙？”  
茨木抿紧嘴没有说话。  
“你是个骗子。”最后茨木说了这样一句话。  
“我知道你看到了什么，我的小猫，听我解释。”酒吞叹口气，“我确实只宠幸过你一个信徒。”  
茨木明显不相信。那些影像真切地刻在了他脑子里，现在还在刺痛着他的心。  
“你看到的那些人，”酒吞温柔地抚摸了茨木的脸，“都是你。”   
“我？”茨木疑惑了。  
“对，那些都是你。是前世，前前世和很多很多世以前的你。”酒吞轻声说道，“我一直只有你一个啊。”

教廷选了一个圣女献给神侍奉他。然而神爱上了圣女，与其交合。圣女怀了神的孩子，回到人世后被教廷斥为女巫，以火刑处死。神在神界看着这一切，除了痛苦做不了任何事情。神界自有规矩，神不得到人世干预人界事务。  
“这样的请求我还是第一次听到啊，酒吞。”阎魔笑了笑，“倒想不到神界的神也会有这么一天。你找个神界的神作为神侣，像月读神和邪神那样岂不好？何必执着于一个寿命不过几十年的人类？”  
“她会转世，我会每世都等她的。”  
“但是我不能保证她每世都信奉你。”   
“没事，你只要保证她每世都为男子，不会再因怀有我的孩子被斥为女巫就行。”  
“真是令人感动的情谊啊。”阎魔鼓了鼓掌，“这个忙我帮你。”  
“多谢。”  
于是酒吞每一世都看着那个人。有时他会信奉他，有时不会。信奉也不一定有机会能到神殿侍奉他。所以酒吞真正再见到茨木的次数屈指可数。

“所以……您一直……喜欢我？”茨木倚在酒吞怀里问道。  
“不是喜欢，我的茨木。”酒吞叹口气，“那是比爱更复杂更深刻的感情。”  
“……我想我能理解您为什么会对世人抱有那么悲观的态度了。”  
“那都是过去了，我的茨木。”酒吞亲吻了茨木的脖颈，“我请求你不要再做这样的事情让我痛苦。”  
茨木浑身震动了一下。他的神在请求他。他的神竟然在请求一个凡人。  
“噢，我的神，对不起，是我误会了……”茨木小声道歉。  
“不，是我不好，我没有提前告诉你。我怕你会觉得不舒服。如果我之前告诉你了，也就不会有这种事了。”酒吞自责道。  
“噢，我的神，请求您不要自责，这样我很心疼。”茨木捧住酒吞的脸吻了上去。  
“那您为什么不能去人世？”  
“神界的规矩，任何神都不可以违反。”  
“原来神也不是没有约束的。”茨木叹口气，“那么这个神殿是怎么回事？”  
“这个神殿是神界和人界的一个联通点，我只能在这里现身。”  
“那我可以让下一任侍奉者帮我带话吗？”茨木突发奇想。  
“噢，我的小猫，如果你愿意的话当然可以。”酒吞温柔地抚摸着茨木的头发，“但是我觉得没必要。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我可以给你托梦，虽然只能偶尔。还可以在一些祭典上给你传话。”  
“噢，那真是太好了！”

茨木离开前夜。  
“这个给你。”酒吞给了茨木一串金铃。  
“这有何用？”  
“戴在脚腕上。”酒吞帮茨木把金铃戴上，“我在你周围的话这个金铃才会响。”  
“那它可能永远也响不了了。”茨木悲伤道。  
“噢，我的茨木，我说过我一定会去找你的，一定会。”酒吞亲吻了茨木的额头，“我们还有下一世，下下世，很多很多世……你永远只能侍奉我一个神。”  
来世殿内，神和他的信徒在道别。他们互诉衷肠，共赴云雨，伴随着金铃清脆的响声，他们在最后一夜狂欢沉沦，抛弃所有教义教条，只有人类的本能。  
金铃响了一整夜。

十年后。  
教皇茨木穿过恭敬的人群去大殿朝会，他的样貌还是和十年前一样年轻，这多亏了神的宠爱。  
他的神很久没给他托梦了。而且最近几次祭典也没有给他传什么话。  
神在忙吗？茨木不禁猜测。他现在不会再因为神长久的离开而惶恐不安，因为他还有其他事情要做。

“答应我，把教廷发扬光大好吗？这样我才能一直和你见面。”离开前夜，酒吞玩弄着茨木鬓角的头发，轻声说道。  
“当然，我的神，即便你不说我也会的。”

他答应了他的神，就一定要做到。即便此生可能再不能相见，他也不会丧气颓废，他会为了和神来世的见面做准备，到时候他就能自豪地对他的神说：“看，我的神，教廷发展的多好！”

下了朝会，茨木慢悠悠地走在空无一人的回廊里。  
突然有铃铛的声音。  
茨木四处寻找声音来源，这才注意到原来是自己脚腕上的铃铛在震动。  
他的心狂跳了起来。十年未响的金铃此时发出了第一声清脆的响声。  
一双脚出现在茨木的视线里。  
他抬起头，看着那个人，微笑着说：“噢，我的神，您来了。”

 

酒吞看着在床前穿教皇袍的茨木，懒洋洋地说道：“再睡一会儿不行吗？”  
“不行，一会儿有朝会，不能迟到。”茨木严肃地说道，“这可是向您祷告的重要仪式。”  
“我就在这儿，你在床上祷告即可。”  
“不行。”茨木摇头拒绝了他的神。  
“可是这样我白天好无聊啊。”酒吞坐起身，语气中有些抱怨。  
“您可以去看看城市。”  
“这个世界我已经看了无数年，早就看腻了，倒是你，怎么看都好看。”酒吞复而趴在床上，一手撑着头调笑道。  
“我倒不知道您什么时候学会了人类的花言巧语。”茨木低着头，脸红了。  
“我的神，我晚上回来见您。”茨木说着，出了门。  
“当初明明是他先缠着我的，现在怎么成了我独守空房？”神祗酒吞喃喃道，不明白自己怎么变成了深闺怨妇般。  
罢了，谁让他纵容自己的信徒呢。  
——  
关于酒吞为何能到人世：  
神界大会上：  
荒：我同意允许酒吞去人界。  
八岐大蛇：我也同意。  
其余众神暗想：谁不知道当初你俩好的时候酒吞帮了不少忙。  
但由于这两位神投出的关键性的两票，酒吞获准去人界和他的伴侣见面。  
——  
以下为注释：  
1.他听到神落地的声音。  
这里既指酒吞跳下树，也指他落入凡尘——暗示爱上茨木

2.我既是你灵里的丈夫，自可做你身体的丈夫。  
来源于基督教。  
涉及到上帝的奥秘：基督和教会的关系。  
一、神在自己里所定的永远旨意——基督 ；  
二、神在耶稣基督所定的永远旨意——教会。  
（一）、藉为亚当预备配偶的表征  
（二）、藉以撒娶利百加的表征  
（三）、新约明说教会是基督的配偶  
（所以并没有说是肉体的丈夫，我只是借灵里的丈夫的概念自己想的）

3.他知道自己偷吃了禁果。可是引诱他的不是毒蛇，而是神自己。  
这个大家都知道。亚当夏娃在伊甸园偷吃禁果。是毒蛇诱惑的夏娃。在文里我说诱惑茨木的不是毒蛇，而是神自己。神和他一起偷吃了禁果。

4.神劫掠了他。茨木知道。神劫掠了他，但神馈赠得更多。他馈赠了茨木新的自我，真正的茨木。  
这个是我根据《悉达多》改编的，原文如下：  
“佛陀劫掠了我。”悉达多想，“他劫掠了我，但他馈赠得更多。他夺走了我的朋友，那曾经信奉我，如今信奉他的朋友；那曾经是我的影子，如今是乔达摩的影子的朋友。而他所馈赠的，则是悉达多，是我的自我。”

5.“茨木，我虔诚的信徒啊，你要记住，不管爱上什么人，都不要放纵。从你肉中射出的精，是你的魂。切记自爱。”  
这一句改自木心的诗《波斯王卡斯宾》：  
Caspian  
我的儿啊  
你要记住  
不管爱上什么人  
都不要放纵  
从你肉中射出的精  
是你的魂  
一年容易  
春季最好  
夏令爱男子  
冬天爱少女  
秋高气爽爱自己

6.神的无上恩宠使他病了一场。  
热势退尽，还他寂寞的健康。  
改自木心的诗《眉目》：  
你的眉目笑语使我病了一场  
热势退尽，还我寂寞的健康

7\. 并且神乐于言传身教，教他情爱的艺术。  
茨木，这个世间最虔诚的信徒，领悟了教廷所有高深教义的白袍祭司，在向他的神学习情爱的艺术。  
这儿的灵感来源于《悉达多》里悉达多向伽摩罗学习情爱的艺术。附上两段节选：  
“是为了说这个。也为感谢你的美貌，迦摩罗。如若不冒犯你，我想请求你做我的朋友和老师。因为对你所熟稔的艺术，我一无所知。”

悉达多道：“我已开始向你学习。昨天已经开始。我已刮掉胡须，打理头发，抹了发油。我缺少得不多。你这仙姿佚貌的女人，我缺的不过是华美的衣裳、昂贵的鞋子和饱满的钱袋。你知道，悉达多曾致力于许多比这区区小事难得多的事业，且已完满。而我昨日下定决心要做的事，又怎能无法达成——我要成为你的朋友，同你学习欢爱之事！你将很快知道，迦摩罗，我曾学过比你教的学问更复杂的学问。那么，悉达多已抹了发油，却仅仅因为没有华美的衣服，没有名贵的鞋子，没有钱财，就无法让你满意吗？”

8.《爱经》  
在北印度人的信念中，性欲与神性紧密地联系在一起，宗教与性欲和美息息相关。  
下面来源于百度百科：  
《爱经》是古印度一本关于性爱的经典书籍，相传是由一位独身的学者所作，时间大概在1世纪和6世纪之间，很可能在印度文艺复兴的笈多王朝时期。在昌德拉王朝，印度教盛行通过性的和谐达到与神合一的宗教信仰。除了完成神的仪式外，印度教徒还有一种特别的理论，他们认为“爱”是与生俱来，可以无师自通，但“性”必须经由学习方可掌握。因此古印度人撰写了一本讲述性技巧的非常著名的《爱经》（KAMA SUTRA）——世界五大古典性学著作之一

9.颠倒吻  
是《爱经》里一种亲吻的方式，大概就是两人相反的方向躺着，头挨在一起亲吻这样。

10.“世人皆以为那些法官，神父，一切德高望重的人比自己更圣洁，一比照他们正派的生活，虔心向上的祈祷，世人就对自己的罪孽感到畏惧。……你将洞察每个人心中深藏的罪恶，一切邪恶伎俩的源头，发现人心险恶，恶念无穷，比人的力量--比撒旦的最大力量--能以行为显示的更多更多。”  
这一段话改自霍桑的短篇小说《Young Goodman Brown》，原文如下：  
"那儿，"黑色的人影道，"全是你们从小就尊敬的人。你们以为他们比你们更圣洁，一比照他们正派的生活，虔心向上的祈祷，你们就对自己的罪孽感到畏惧。然而他们全都到这儿来参加我的礼拜聚会了。今晚将允许你们知道他们不可告人的秘密：花白胡子的教会长老如何朝自家年轻女仆的耳朵里灌着下流的悄悄话；多少女人急于穿上寡妇的丧服，在丈夫临睡前给他喝下一杯毒酒，让他在她的怀抱中睡上最后一觉；乳臭未干的小伙子，如何急于承继父亲的财产；美丽如花的姑娘们--可爱的姑娘们，不要脸红--如何在花园里挖出一个小小的坟坑，请我这唯一的宾客去参加私生子的葬礼。通过人类天生对罪恶的同情，你们将嗅出所有的地方--无论教堂、卧室、街道、田野还是森林--都发生过罪行。你们将欣喜地看到，整个大地就是一块罪恶的污迹，一块巨大的血迹。远远不止这些。你们将洞察每个人心中深藏的罪恶，一切邪恶伎俩的源头，发现人心险恶，恶念无穷，比人的力量--比我的最大力量--能以行为显示的更多更多。现在，我的孩子们，你们相互看看吧！"

11.原罪和犯罪是不同的。人类固然有无法克服的道德缺陷，我们骄傲、贪婪、好色、懒惰、贪吃、嫉妒、愤怒;但是同样有美好的品质，我们乐于助人，尊师重道，相互信任，愿以自己微薄的力量来让世界变得更美好。心存恶念的犯罪者只是人类中的一少部分。虽然人人都有道德缺陷，但不是说我们都犯了法。  
原罪是清教教义：人生而有罪。这个罪是sin，大致就是人类的七宗罪。  
而犯罪是指犯了人类的律法,crime，这是法律意义上来说的罪。

12\. “噢，我的茨木，你总是这么善良。”酒吞用鼻尖蹭了蹭茨木的脸，“我要给你戴上红字＊。”  
“我的神？红字不是……”茨木一脸疑惑，说话都结巴了，“通、通奸（Adultery）吗……”  
“噢，我的茨木，红字可以是通奸，可以是亚当的陨落（Adam's Fall），也可以是天使（Angel）！我告诉过你，高洁总是与卑贱相生。”酒吞笑了，他亲吻着茨木的脸颊，“你比六翼天使更加圣洁。”  
这里是来自霍桑长篇小说《The Scarlet Letter》的概念，中文译作《红字》。里面的女主人公因为犯了通奸罪被戴上耻辱的红字A，但是之后她改过自新，红字反而代表了Angel。

13.爬树  
这个也是《爱经》里的概念。是一种女性挑逗勾引男性的姿势。酒吞教茨木这个姿势，也是很有情趣啊。

14.他将脸俯在酒吞的脸上，又将嘴唇印在他那温和湿润的嘴唇上。长久地，他亲吻着酒吞。让酒吞深深惊叹的是茨木在如何引导他；在怎样聪慧地降服他，推却他，魅惑他。在第一个绵长的亲吻后，一连串奇巧而纯熟的亲吻接踵而至。每一个吻都有别于另一个吻。酒吞推开茨木微喘着气。他看着茨木一脸平静却足够魅惑的神情。  
这段话也是改自《悉达多》里伽摩罗亲吻悉达多的话，原文如下：  
说着她用眼神示意他走上前来。他将脸俯在她的脸上，又将嘴唇印在她那宛如新鲜开裂的无花果般的朱唇上。长久地，他亲吻着迦摩罗。让他深深惊叹的是她在如何引导他；她在怎样聪慧地降服他，推却他，魅惑他。在第一个绵长的亲吻后，一连串奇巧而纯熟的亲吻接踵而至。每一个吻都有别于另一个吻。他站起身来喘着粗气。

15.即便知道自尽是教廷最大的罪孽，死后只能堕入地狱，他还是想要结束自己的生命。  
自杀的话，在基督教，多数人持的态度是自杀是罪，死亡只能由上帝来评判，自杀就把对死亡的评判放到了自己手里，这是对上帝的不敬。作为基督徒不能自杀。当然也有一些其他观点。我才疏学浅，所谈不一定正确。

16.最后是女巫审判这个事情。这个事情在清教加尔文主义流行时期很严重。甚至这种风气传到了新大陆上。新英格兰（现美国）1692年在塞勒姆发生了一起大的女巫审判案，三大法官之一是霍桑的祖先。（因为刚写了一个霍桑小说的review，所以对他比较敏感。捂脸）  
以上为文中注释，下面是写这篇文的想法。  
1.文中这个宗教是我虚构的，糅合了几大宗教的一些特征。会提到佛教前世今世来世的概念是剧情需要。大方向是按基督教来的，夹杂了一些佛教，印度教和道教的内容。（因为我对宗教了解只是很皮毛的一点，有些地方理解可能有错，欢迎指出。）

2.其实结局我设想了两个。不知道注意到我写庭院时用的是月桂树和兔子没有，这有点像月宫。然后当时茨木是在树下看书时酒吞出现的，另一种结局就是这一切都是他的南柯一梦，神其实根本没有出现过。考虑到会虐所以pass掉了。

3.整个祭祀神殿就是我塑造的一个伊甸园。酒吞和茨木，神和他的信徒就像亚当和夏娃一样无忧无虑地在里面生活。也是我文中提到过的亚当的陨落。

4.全文应该说充斥着性，爱，罪，信仰和死亡。这也是我想写的一点关于信仰和恶的讨论。到底什么是恶？像茨木这么虔诚的信徒尚且会有恶，那普通大众呢？我所以我在文里说高洁总是与卑贱相生，这也算是我的一点看法吧。把茨木这样高洁的祭司和妓女放在一起比较也是为了突出这一点。  
当然，茨木对于酒吞的信仰是毋庸置疑的，这篇文里核心的一点就是这个，还有就是酒吞的深情，这也算是他们身上最精华的特点。


End file.
